


《戈戈圈》之狼羊性感草原

by Lan_Yangyang



Category: Hololive, བོད་ཡིག།, 喜羊羊与灰太狼 | Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (Cartoon), 戈戈圈 | Gege circle
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Japanese, Virtual YouTuber - Freeform, animal - Freeform, vtuber - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Yangyang/pseuds/Lan_Yangyang
Summary: 《喜羊羊与灰太狼》是由广东原创动力文化传播有限公司、奥飞动漫（现称奥飞娱乐）出品。该动画以羊和狼两大族群间的争斗为主线，剧情以轻松诙谐幽默风格讽刺社会弊端，并设计了众多搞怪的科幻发明。然而却常常被媒体批评深度不足，指内容过于低龄化而取悦小学生，缺乏浓缩成人观点的导入，不把他们当成大人将难以启发孩童模仿成熟慎重的思考模式，不过也有部分严肃的内容被加入。及后，观看人群长大后，收视率逐渐减少，节目于2013年初进行改革，懒羊羊开始变成主角，而其他角色亦相继间中成为主角，并加入教育意义，例如：《开心方程式》加入交通安全意识、《衣橱大冒险》暗中将小衣橱形造为一个邮差。到2015年更开始正式将懒羊羊甚至红太狼列入首席主角的行列，例如《羊年喜羊羊》、《妈妈乐疯狂》、《异国大营救》。截至2020年8月，《喜羊羊与灰太狼》共播出作品33部2513集（主线22部1862集，网络短剧11部651集），电影9部，舞台剧5部。
Relationships: Hui Tailang/Hong Tailang, Lan Yangyang/Nuan Yangyang/Fei Yangyang, Xi Yangyang/Mei Yangyang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	《戈戈圈》之狼羊性感草原

**Author's Note:**

> **གཡེམ་རང་གི་ཨ་མ། ལམ་ཕྲུ་གུ་། ཁྱོད་ཀྱིས་དངོས་གནས་ནག་ཚོགས་མཐོང་མ་མྱོང་ངམ། ང་དང་བསྡུར་བ་བྱེད་ཕོད་དམ། ངས་བསྡུར་བ་ཞིག་བཟོས་ན་ཅི་ཞིག་ལ་ནག་ཚོགས་ཟེར་། གཡེམ་རང་གི་ཨ་མ།**

灰太狼酒后兽性大发，强暴了美羊羊，并且致使美羊羊怀有身孕，老公出轨红太狼痛不欲生，喜羊羊眼见青梅竹马的美羊羊背弃誓言离他而去，阴差阳错的红太狼在酒吧买醉偶遇颓废喜羊羊，在迷离的灯光和酒精的作用下，二人竟然共同走向酒店。  
在复杂的四角关系下背负压力和道德的折磨，慢羊羊村长发现美羊羊奸情，欲要挟美羊羊和其发生性关系。一直在旁观望的沸羊羊似乎快受不了了，红太郎丰满的身材和娇娆的面孔是他夜晚手淫的对象，美羊羊是他心中的女神，如今这一件接一件的事件，令沸羊羊内心充满了嫉妒和憋屈，压力会不会致使沸羊羊做出大家难以想象的事。  
又该羊羊们出去拾草了，羊儿们欢快的青青草原玩耍，一旁的沸羊羊却心中苦楚。由于村里有事，召回了喜羊羊美羊羊和懒羊羊，留下了沸羊羊和暖羊羊。时间到了中午，沸羊羊看着诺大的草原就剩自己和那个平时傻呆呆的班长暖羊羊，在空旷的草原上，沸羊羊心中忽然有了一丝邪念，而将邪念变为现实，竟是因为暖洋洋内急需要上厕所，沸羊羊看着撅着屁股小解的暖洋洋漏出了肥大的屁股，不由邪恶战胜了理智，扑向了芦苇深处的班长。暖羊羊是个传统的女子，由于第一次被沸羊羊强行占有了，但是中国妇女传统的思想使她爱上了沸羊羊，而沸羊羊只是把暖羊羊当做泄欲的工具。在所有人看来活得最快乐的懒羊羊其实已经快抓狂了，三年前懒羊羊就已经开始偷拿暖羊羊的内衣裤自渎了。  
夜晚被沸羊羊干了之后踢出房间的暖羊羊碰上了懒羊羊，懒羊羊借着老白干的后劲拦住了暖羊羊，他说：“我今天把自己灌醉了，我想非礼你，但我知道我没那个胆子。”暖羊羊想不到一直当亲弟弟看待的懒羊羊竟然……暖羊羊告诉懒羊羊，自己已经是沸羊羊的女人了，懒羊羊并没有多大震撼，因为他早已经知道了，每次趴在沸羊羊的窗户看着暖羊羊那极度丰满的身子被沸羊羊那个畜生玩弄的时候，懒羊羊的心中在滴血，懒羊羊乞求暖羊羊让他看一下女人的肉体，看看就够了。暖羊羊经不住懒羊羊的乞求，就答应了他只许看看，想想不过是少年对女性身体的好奇罢了，不如满足他的愿望，以免他成天胡思乱想影响了学业。暖羊羊领着懒羊羊走进了自己的房间，进了房间暖羊羊再次强调只能看看，懒羊羊答应了。暖羊羊看着这个比自己小一个头的小弟，心中充满怜惜，暖羊羊脱掉了自己的红色毛衣露出了白色胸罩，懒羊羊已经看得眼睛快掉出来了，胸中那两团硕大的肉似乎要从内衣中挣扎而出……暖羊羊脱掉了最后的束缚，奶子挣扎而出，懒羊羊看呆了，情不自禁的伸手去抓……暖羊羊制止了懒羊羊过分的举动，懒羊羊此刻精虫上脑，哪管那么多，伸出左手压住暖羊羊双手，探出右手使劲揉捏暖羊羊的丰满胸部。想不到平时手无缚鸡之力的懒羊羊此刻力气大得惊人，竟使得暖羊羊毫不能动弹，初尝禁果的暖羊羊被懒羊羊摸得心猿意马，已不是处子身体的暖羊羊早已在沸羊羊身上尝到了做女人的快乐，此刻哪能禁得住诱惑。  
开始还在抵抗的暖羊羊此刻已经被懒羊羊的激情融化，双手抱着懒羊羊的脑袋在自己的胸部吮吸，懒羊羊抬手看了看暖羊羊迷离风骚的表情，心中不禁对着自己这么多年爱恋暖羊羊的感情释然，原来女人到了床上不过如此。想着此刻心爱的女人被沸扬扬战友，懒羊羊心中怒火中烧，不管三七二十一，退下了暖羊羊的底裤，暖羊羊急忙制止哪还来得急，懒羊羊短小坚硬的下体已经像出膛的炮弹像自己的下身袭来。“啊啊啊……好硬的懒羊羊！”懒羊羊将满腔的怒火化作动力，像疯了般使劲射精，最后懒羊羊大叫一身；“我射死你这个臭婊子！”懒羊羊刺穿的暖羊羊最后的底线，到了最后竟然暖羊羊化被动为主动，自己居然骑在懒羊羊的身上快意驰骋，看着湿润的床单已经记不清做了多少次了。  
灰太狼由最开始的酒后失控到现在真正爱上了温柔的美羊羊，一切的一切已经不在受控制，从小没有父爱的美羊羊也同样爱上了比自己大20岁的成熟男人灰太狼。由于心中已有真爱，灰太狼离开了狼堡，在青青草原重新建造一所住宅，美羊羊离开了羊村和灰太狼住在了一起，两人就是恩爱夫妻一样，美羊羊日出就赶出青青市场购买食物，回到家为灰太狼烹调他最爱吃的美味。灰太狼想不到自己到中年还能觅得如此真爱，所以也更加努力赚钱，灰太狼期盼11黄金周能开上顶配卡宴带着爱妻美羊羊去九寨沟玩耍旅游。  
红太狼也是个傲慢的女人，当然不肯去苦求灰太狼回头，况且现在有个英俊帅气幽默的新男友喜羊羊，红太狼和喜洋洋每日在狼堡沉浸在欲望中不能自拔，久而久之红太狼竟然发现自己离不开喜羊羊了。其实旁观者清，此刻的红太狼不过是在遭遇婚姻的破碎之后把喜洋洋当做最后的救命稻草罢了，若说对喜羊羊有爱，那也是红太狼一厢情愿的。因为喜羊羊爱的只有美羊羊，那个从幼儿园开始自己爱上的女子，喜羊羊回忆起当年，自己为了得到美羊羊的同情，每次上课故意祈福美羊羊，每要弄到美羊羊落泪才肯罢休。喜羊羊此刻看着身边浑身透着成熟的红太狼，他的心中只有欲望没有爱情……喜羊羊要报复灰太狼，而他唯一能做的就是干灰太狼曾经的老婆。时间过了几个月，喜羊羊对红太狼越来越失去了兴致，甚至红太狼每次主动要求为喜羊羊口交，喜羊羊也不能拒绝。红太狼其实内心也明白喜羊羊哪会爱上自己，他有英俊的相貌，出众的才华，而自己只是半老徐娘罢了，但是红太狼不甘心，灰太狼的抛弃导致她变成一个怨妇，她要报复……就在红太狼越想越气愤的时候，门铃响了，红太狼不情愿的去开门，原来是灰太狼的侄子蕉太狼来了。蕉太狼并不知道自己的表叔已经和红太郎离婚了，仇恨已经让红太狼迷失了理智……看着这个老实的侄儿，红太狼心中闪过邪恶的念头，红太狼决定勾引灰太狼的侄子报复灰太狼。  
蕉太狼进屋之后又坐在那里吃着自己的香蕉，不经意间看到红太狼竟然只穿着一身透明的红色睡衣，更夸张的是里面好像没穿内衣，不是好像……是确定，因为蕉太狼已经看到红太狼鼓起的奶子了。作为一个正常的年轻人，蕉太狼硬了，红太狼给自己冲了一杯茶之后，做到蕉太狼面前告诉他自己和他叔已经离婚了，蕉太狼故作吃惊之后连说可惜。其实蕉太狼并不吃惊，是个男人恐怕都会受不了红太狼。  
红太狼在那里越说越伤心，到最后潸然泪下。蕉太狼上前拍着红太狼的肩膀说：别伤心了，过去的事就让他过去吧。红太狼眼见蕉太狼对自己产生怜惜之情，又趁热打铁要求蕉太狼抱抱自己。蕉太狼并没多想，就搂住了红太狼。这一搂还了得，红太狼丰满的胸部抵在蕉太狼的胸口。蕉太狼更是在低头的瞬间看见了深深的沟，红太狼抬头望向蕉太狼，电光火石间两人的嘴唇已经纠缠在一起……吻够之后蕉太狼抱着红太狼扔到了宽大的床上，红太狼在床上媚眼如丝的看着壮硕的蕉太狼迫不及待的脱掉自己的上衣，当脱掉最后的内衣裤的时候。红太狼的眼睛放出了火一样的精光，那一条至少20厘米。蕉太狼褪掉红太狼的睡衣，露出了她的身体。他一手摸红太狼的胸，舌头探向另一边，红太狼娇喘……红太狼偷鸡不成倒蚀一把米，想不到蕉太狼早已不是三年前的蕉太狼，自己不仅不能通过蕉太狼报复灰太狼，更被蕉太狼白白玩弄了。  
但是红太狼何时服过输？草原上谁的权利最大自己就勾引谁？谁最大？当然是包包大人。事实上包包大人已经靠手淫度过了一两年，他怎么也想不到现在有个成熟丰满的女子准备对自己投怀送抱。  
包包大人一如既往的在青青草原视察民情，到了灰太狼新居特地表扬了灰太狼和美羊羊两夫妇对草原环境保护做得很好。然而红太狼却成为一个悲剧人物，人到中年，被丈夫抛弃。情人的相继离去都对红太狼是致命的打击，红太狼人性扭曲都离不开一次又一次的事件，早已饥渴难耐的包包大人遭遇性感丰满的红太狼之后会发生什么……  
在草原酒吧的一角，红太狼独自品着洋酒，和红太郎坐在一起的竟然是青青草原的一号人物：包包大人。包包大人在红太狼肆无忌惮的引诱之下暴露本性。红太狼说：包包大人，只要你愿意帮助我报复灰太狼，我什么都愿意付出。包包大人意味深长的摸着红太狼的脑袋说：真的吗？  
随后两人进入一个房间，包包大人和红太郎纠缠在了一起。在红太狼勾引包包大人报复灰太狼，黑大帅恶念又出，幻化成人形强暴了青青草原所有女性……青青草原何去何从？  
灰太狼一如既然的每天早起赚钱，只为了让美羊羊做最幸福的女人。美羊羊在家做家务，做好可口的饭菜等着灰太狼的到来。此时此刻，美羊羊在家擦着桌子，丝毫没有感到危险的到来。  
原来包包大人为了维持和红太郎的不正常关系，竟然答应红太狼，派泰哥去搞灰太狼的娇妻美羊羊。当初包包大人听到红太狼的这个想法不由倒吸一口冷气，女人狠起来果然毒辣。  
泰哥听包包大人指使去搞灰太狼的老婆美羊羊，灰太狼爱美羊羊之深，整个草原包括泰哥都知道。趁灰太狼外出的时间，泰哥闯进了灰太狼的住宅。  
美羊羊看着一脸横肉的泰哥闯进自己家，问他怎么这么没礼貌。单纯的美羊羊竟然没有意识到眼前这个黄皮肤的恶魔要强暴自己，泰哥走到美羊羊面前竟然直接伸手抓住了美羊羊的胸部，美羊羊惊慌失措大叫救命，弱女子哪能扭得过眼前这个大汉。  
当灰太狼回到家，只看到家里十分凌乱。他喊了几声小美，没人答应。这时听到卧室断断续续的哭声，灰太狼心中不安。到了卧室一看，美羊羊被撕破的丝袜和凌乱的头发，灰太狼犹如五雷轰顶：这到底是怎么回事？！  
夜晚的青青草原下着大雨，在草原的内环高速车道，有一个中年男子骑着哈雷摩托像疯了一样狂奔，他就是愤怒不已的灰太狼。大雨滴在寂寞的路灯上，车内的音乐在草原上散开：  
_如何面对，曾一起走过的日子  
现在剩下我独行，如何让心声一一讲你知  
从来无人明白我，唯一是你给我好日子  
有你有我有情有生有死有义  
多少风波都愿闯，只因彼此不死的目光  
有你有我有情有天有海有地_  
此时灰太狼心中的伤心和愤怒只有他自己知道，最终摩托在一家婚纱店前停下，愤怒的灰太狼扔下摩托走到婚纱店。灰太狼似乎在找什么东西，他捡起了一旁的交通管制牌狠狠的朝婚纱店的玻璃砸去。他取下了自认为最美的婚纱，用自己的衣服将它裹住。他要将婚纱带给美羊羊，灰太狼决定今夜娶美羊羊为妻……  
灰太狼拖着疲惫的身体冲回了家中，美羊羊已吞服安眠药自杀，不过灰太狼出去时间并不太长，他把爱妻送进了医院，看着心爱的妻子呼吸如此微弱，眼泪竟然掉了下来。都说男儿有泪不轻掸，只是未到伤心时，豆大的泪水像雨水般冲刷而出，滴到了美羊羊的脸颊上。灰太狼发现美羊羊的手中握着一封信，他颤抖的双手打开了信件：  
当你看到这封信的时候，可能我已经离开了这个世界，不要伤心，好怕离你而去了你会责怪我将你一人留在这个世上，你会寂寞，你会想我。不过爱你的美羊羊已经没有资格再享受你的爱了，请允许我的自私先走一步，我会在你看不到的世界保佑你。  
灰太狼读完信，眼泪又一次流出，看着还活着的爱妻，灰太狼发誓，要用生命去保护。  
泰哥通过本地新闻得知了【美羊羊吞服安眠药自尽，灰太狼怒砸婚纱店】的热点新闻。此时泰哥躲在青青草原一个不知名的旅店内，他害怕，来自心底的害怕，他知道灰太狼一定活剐了自己。泰哥越想越怕，越怕越想，到后来他的手上不知何时握住了一条女士内裤手淫……原来是强暴美羊羊之后带走的战利品。一道白浆的喷出，泰哥释然了，他不知道此时的灰太狼已经通过各种渠道找到了他的住址。  
旅店破旧的木门被人粗暴踢开，灰太狼站在门口，阳光将他的影子照射在地上。平时恃强凌弱泰哥此时就像吓破胆的孬种一样疯狂大叫：“放过我吧！”泰哥面对灰太狼，说出了事实的全部经过，灰太狼只是轻轻的说了一句：“在青青草原不要让我再听见泰哥的名字！”随后红太狼沦为草原精厕，包包大人和泰哥远渡重阳，红太狼眼见最后的稻草消失，机会已经错过，话说后来红太狼到印尼卖淫那是后话。  
沸羊羊的不带套习惯终于导致可怜的暖羊羊怀孕了，暖羊羊的肚子已经微微隆起了，由于暖羊羊已经有了身孕，沸羊羊已经憋了快2个月了。美羊羊事件让喜羊羊的愤怒和嫉妒彻底消失，剩下的只是对美羊羊的同情和对灰太狼夫妇的祝福……  
暖羊羊现在独自坐在房间中哭泣，虽然她对沸羊羊谈不上多大的爱，但是腹中孩子的流产，导致暖羊羊异常悲伤，窗外的懒羊羊看到心爱的女人在房中哭泣，心中不忍。这时暖羊羊屋中房门突然被人猛力踢开，原来是喝的酩酊大醉的沸羊羊。暖羊羊不想再看到这个曾经对她无比残忍的男人,欲将他推出门外。已经神志恍惚的沸羊羊看着流产之后双峰变得更加硕大的暖羊羊，下体迅速的勃起，沸羊羊真的疯了，她将刚流产的暖羊羊又干了一遍，床上全是暖羊羊流出的经血……看着暖羊羊流血了，沸羊羊惊慌失措的离开了房间……门外的懒羊羊看到了这一切，虽然心爱的女人现在遍体鳞伤，但是懒羊羊毕竟是十五六岁的小伙，右手仍在握着鸡巴在快速的上下套弄，此刻的懒羊羊因为心爱的人受伤眼中噙着泪水，右手仍做着最后的冲刺，形成了一副诡异的画面。  
三年之后，在古古怪界修炼光明道具最后一重的黑大帅返回青青草原。与此同时，红太狼、包包大人、泰哥等一干离开青青草原的罪人，也同时返回青青草原。他们要来干什么，会不会再次凌辱美羊羊……  
青青草原各色人马均已到齐，在羊村聚义堂，美羊羊紧紧的靠着老公灰太狼。她忘不了泰哥强暴她的那天晚上，她忘不掉泰哥将她的双腿掰开使劲凌辱她的画面。灰太狼摸着美羊羊的手，示意她不要担心。此时的黑大帅已经练成光明道具最后一重。也不再掩饰自己的身份。从羚羊王子的肉体又重新幻化成本体黑大帅。老奸巨猾的慢羊羊在长形桌子的一端意味深长的玩着他的zippo打火机，一不小心火苗烫到了红太狼。红太狼暧昧的用高跟鞋尖踢了一下慢羊羊。  
聚义堂的大门打开了，黑大帅走了出来了，众人皆沉默。据悉黑大帅练的光明道具是流传于日本的邪极宗，邪极宗宣扬极欲，享受肉体的快感。黑大帅意欲统治草原，第一件事就是实习邪极宗宗规。众人听到邪极宗的宗规不禁吓了一跳，不过慢羊羊、沸羊羊、泰哥等一干人倒是面露微笑。黑大帅的统治地位毋庸置疑，光明道具第九重也被黑大帅参透。练成上古失传的鸡巴生骨法。此法让男器变成长有类似脊椎的构造，要知常人都是海绵体。  
规定表示，草原上所有的羊都不许穿衣服，穿上一种用被单做的特殊服饰，仿佛就像在背上背了一个被子。规定刚一说完，全场一片哗然。只见慢羊羊“嘿嘿”一笑，掏出了阴阳离子球。在场的众人全被阴阳离子球所产生的巨大黑洞所吸入了地下世界，可惜地下世界是黑大帅的地盘，就算找到潇洒哥就能拯救青青草原么？  
黑大帅好不容易炼成的神功怎么会威力不大呢？片刻之间就找到了灰太狼，并以淫威相逼，逼迫他屈从于黑大帅。由于黑大帅经过长时间的手淫，什么羊没上过啊？  
黑大帅看着灰太狼那健壮的身躯，心里竟有丝丝欲望。终于，黑大帅按奈不住内心欲望的爆发，将灰太狼推入密室，准备了皮鞭、蜡烛、开塞露、凡士林。随后密室里传出阵阵惨叫……  
慢羊羊点了根中华烟，一如既往的慢慢研究怎么找到潇洒哥啊？ 此时，慢羊羊的脸上在不经意间，露出了一丝阴险……  
沸羊羊来到地下世界觉得十分空虚，想要找到暖羊羊。走近小池塘边，借着湖水的映像，他看到了暖羊羊与懒羊羊手牵着手，懒羊羊的手里还拿着一把滴血的刀。  
火爆脾气的沸羊羊哪能受得了这个？不管肚子上已经捅了一刀，也向懒羊羊冲了过去，懒羊羊哪里是沸羊羊的对手？几个回合后就被沸羊羊打倒在地，爬不起来了。哈哈，小废物，让你看看我怎么满足暖羊羊吧！说着就将暖羊羊扑倒在地，云雨过后，只听懒羊羊哈哈大笑，沸羊羊问他笑什么？他说：其实我跟她发生过关系了，而且我们都得了艾滋病。  
沸羊羊一脚将他踢倒，奔到暖羊羊面前，大呼：告诉我这不是真的，却得到了肯定的答案。懒羊羊不忍心看到心爱的人被凌辱，羞愧自杀留下一行血书：这辈子我保护不了你，下辈子我一定会保护你。暖羊羊看到了这行字，心都被融化了，说：傻子，我等你。于是暖羊羊抱着懒羊羊，一起跳下了悬崖……  
慢羊羊走入了自己的房间，轻轻地关上了房门，静静地贴在门上，直到确认没有人跟过来才放心的走到桌前，打开了背包，里面赫然是一张地图，正是那张潇洒哥住所的地图。与此同时，黑大帅已结束了对灰太狼的sm行为，走出了密室。黑大帅虽然刚刚sm过灰太狼，但看着坐在床边，身着半透明睡衣的羚羊公主，丹田里的真气就止不住的上涌。黑大帅二话不说，一个箭步冲上前去，用手在羚羊公主那挺拔的双峰上肆虐，引的羚羊公主娇喘连连，黑大帅一手游走于双峰之间，另一手却直奔那片茂密的黑森林……数个小时后，黑大帅整理好自己的衣物走出了房间，黑大帅炼的“性命双修”也更进了一步。  
与此同时，随着红太狼的一声荡漾的尖叫，包包大人也停止了他的“二龙戏珠”，他拍了拍红太狼的屁股，示意她出去。留下的泰哥急切的问了包包大人：“大哥，那慢羊羊会不会坑我们啊？”包包大人点了根雪茄，淡定的说：“不怕，我有线人，对了，帮我找一下机械羊的首领。”“难道大人想……”“没错，他们只知道服从命令，会是很好的工具”，说罢，两人会心一笑…… 灰太狼从密室里一步一步的走了出来，有谁知道他的菊花残呢？灰太狼带着一身的伤痕回到了房间，心中的怒火已无处发泄，只好上网找了几张被p过的扁嘴伦的照片来聊以自慰……  
黑大帅径直的走到了皇宫，此时整个宫殿都臣服着他的变异子民，兔子国王也在其中。黑大帅下令到：如果看到小羊们，杀无赦。所有的军队，自慰队都冲了出去，开始追逐小羊们……慢羊羊不紧不慢的打开地图，开始研读，却始终不能参透这个地图，“唉，如果喜羊羊在就好了”慢羊羊叹息到，“对了！喜羊羊哪儿去了？”  
此时，喜羊羊正在漫无目的的游荡，突然，一道黑影闪过，眨眼之间，喜羊羊已不见踪影。灰太狼忍受不了了黑大帅的蹂躏，下定决心要逃出地底世界，他开始了他的计划……  
慢羊羊经过不懈的思考，在头上长了49873331颗智慧草后，终于知道了潇洒哥的住所——鸡巴城堡的所在地了。事不易迟，他立刻叫上了坐妓蜗牛，并带好了他的包包，朝着鸡巴城堡出发了。可他不知道，有一双冷酷的眼睛正在背后看着他……  
喜羊羊醒来后，发现自己被关在了一间小黑屋里，借助窗外的阳光，勉强能看见摆在地上的干草和清水。没办法，为了维持生命，他必须得吃下去……刚刚吃完，门打开了，走入的竟然是包包大人和泰哥，还有机械羊首领。“嘿嘿，你的好村长要叛变哦~”包包大人一脸淫笑到，“所以你暂时只能住这里了，放心，会好好伺候你的，哈哈哈哈~”说罢便关上了密室的门，走了出去……  
黑大帅深知，如果让他的对手先找到光明道具，那么他这个地下国王也活不了多久，所以就让蜂后派出了所有的蜜蜂去找寻潇洒哥的住所。当黑大帅看到蜂后的臀浪和下体时，可耻的硬了，于是乎便一个纵身扑倒了蜂后，将其压入身下……  
这边的慢羊羊正在长途的奔袭于迷失森林当中，突然，只见一道红光闪过，迅速将慢羊羊抬入空中，那是一只朝潮蟹，朝潮蟹想把这白白嫩嫩的肉虫吃掉，它的大螯正一点点往嘴里推送着，说时迟那时快，只见一道白光闪过，蟹螯一分为二，慢羊羊落到了地上。一个背负太刀的老羊迎风而立，他的袖口无风自动，他的肩膀略显沧桑，因为他已背负太多的使命，慢羊羊仔细端祥这只老羊，他不是武功高强的刀羊又是何人呢？只一个照面便将还处在震惊当中的朝潮蟹首身分离……  
这一对患难与共的兄弟终于又凑到了一起，可是他们却并不知道有一双眼睛始终在盯着他们……两位老羊相见，自然是无话不谈，在放松了警惕下，连刀羊这种武林高手都没有发现隐藏的气息。“老朋友，前方的路很是危险，咱们就在此别过吧”慢羊羊说到。“哈哈，我刀羊这一辈子什么大风大浪没经历过，什么妞没泡过，还怕这一点危险么？我现在只想做一些有意义的事情罢了”刀羊语重心长的说到。听到这里，慢羊羊也不能再反驳，只能同他一起上路。  
喜羊羊在密室里待了很长的时间，也清醒了许多，环顾下四周，他发现了一个酒瓶，虽然双手被束缚，他用双脚把瓶子弄到身下，并用地毯包住瓶子，一个侧压把瓶子撞碎。由于地毯的包裹，瓶子破碎并没有发出什么响声。他艰难的挪动身体，用被束缚的双手拿住一片碎瓶子不停地摩擦，片刻之后，绳子终于被割断了。喜羊羊终于可以自由的活动下身体了，接着又一个难题出现了，他怎么逃出去呢？他看了看窗外，竟然是三层楼这么高的地方，他想了想，没跳出去，回到了密室里，正当他在房间里绕圈时，门外有脚步声越来越近……  
此时，黑大帅在不停地用探知之术，用精神力在整个地底世界探索着潇洒哥以及小羊们的踪影，突然，他微微一笑，派人叫来了灰太狼，并在灰太狼耳边说了几句话，便让灰太狼出去了。灰太狼出了房间之后径直着走向了一间小房子，从里面拿出了一个小包后便匆匆的出去了……  
刀羊与慢羊羊不知不觉的走出了森林，来到了一座山下，正当慢羊羊正要迈步向前走时，刀羊一把将其拽住，大喊一声：“有杀气！”这时，几支暗箭被刀羊的刀挡住，射到了地上。“哈哈，不愧是传说中的刀羊，佷警惕啊。”几个黑色的身影闪现出来，竟然是灰太狼的狼族兄弟。“灰太狼果然聪明，让我们几个埋伏在这儿，你们就送上门来了！”“废话少说，动手吧！”说罢，刀羊就一个箭步用刀直刺夜太郎的面门，擒贼先擒王，这个道理刀羊是懂得，只见电光石火间，一个霸气外露的三叉刺挡住了刀羊的那一招辟山刀法。“哈哈，就让我来会会他吧！”双叉狼一招夺命十三叉将刀羊逼得节节后退，可刀羊也不是个泛泛之辈，卖了个破绽，让双叉狼刺了个空，刀羊回身就是一招万花寻柳，只一招便将双叉狼打得吐血，使双叉狼受了很重的内伤。还没等刀羊舒一口气，只见一阵拳风迎面而来，刀羊躲闪的很是狼狈，还是被拳风伤了一点，而射出这道拳风的正是有着“夺命铁拳”之称的拳击狼（灰太狼三叔）。刀羊怒不可遏，拔刀就向他冲去，一招拔刀斩被刀羊施展的淋漓尽致，说来也怪，拳击狼根本不闪躲，而是以一招雷霆铁拳，相对而上。“轰”的一声，地被两股真气相冲击出了一个大洞。刀羊经过两次重创后，终于体力不支，吐出了阵阵鲜血……正当拳击狼想要上前将其击死时，只听一声“住手！”这时，只见灰太狼从后面慢慢走了出来，他怀着丝丝阴笑对慢羊羊说：“告诉我潇洒哥在哪儿吧，不然刀羊今天必死无疑”说着，走过去用一把利刃顶住了刀羊的喉咙。“不要！”慢羊羊大叫道，“那你就说喽？”灰太狼保持着一脸坏笑，“不要说！不用管我!”刀羊喊到，可是，慢羊羊怎么可能放弃老朋友呢？思索良久，便说出了潇洒哥的住所，灰太狼哈哈大笑，让他去带路……  
此时，黑大帅的手下已经发现了包包大人以及泰哥的住所，并带兵围了过去，包包大人方进行了殊死抵抗，却终于因为寡不敌众，被黑大帅全部俘虏了下来。这边的灰太狼让夜太郎开着兰博基尼载着慢羊羊在前面带路，其他狼在后面骑着摩托紧紧跟着他，穿过了草原，森林，丘陵，终于到了目的地——传说之山。  
灰太狼不费吹灰之力就带领着众狼向山上爬去，可是他们却不知道，背后正有一双眼睛，始终盯着他们。终于到了山顶，传入耳朵的竟然是萎靡的某个人，灰太狼一惊，便下令让众狼围住白房子并悄悄打电话给黑大帅，黑大帅哈哈大笑，说是马上赶来……  
这时，黑影开始行动了，他一跃而起……一分为五，正是机械羊们！他们接到包包大人的命令一路尾随他们，现在他们出现是为了一举消灭灰太狼一行人……灰太狼首先反应过来，抓住慢羊羊就将他拖入一边，机械羊一号如闪电一般，一记手刀便将灰太狼劈入一块大石头之中，这时，另外的四只机械羊都跟狼们僵持了起来~就在战争一触及发的时刻，远处传来了尖笑。远处传来了哈哈大笑，机械羊一愣，只见黑大帅带着手下们将那栋房子和机械羊们包围了起来，刹那间，机械羊便占尽了劣势。  
机械羊一号率先动手，想要打开一个缺口，他使出了一记元气斩，直射入人群当中，并且脚下发力，想要趁大家躲开时一举冲出去。不料黑大帅只用手轻轻一点便让元气斩消失的无影无踪，接着一套电光毒龙钻把机械羊一号踢得口吐鲜血，倒地不起。这边的另外四只机械羊一愣神的功夫，狼族英雄小白狼就以四刀将他们全部劈于地上。此时，潇洒哥也结束了在其母亲身上的修炼，一脚将门踢开，大声喊到：“黑大帅，拿命来！”说完便风一般的冲向了黑大帅，只见一记贯穿拳直冲黑大帅面门，却看见黑大帅躲也不躲，竟然硬生生的将这一拳用手接下。“哥哥，功力不行啊！看我的！”说着用一套邪罡夺命拳予以回应，这一变化让潇洒哥躲闪不及，中了黑大帅的招，一瞬间被打的满地吐血。  
这时，潇洒哥哈哈大笑，说：“我要变身了！”只闻见咸腥之气将他包围了起来，黑大帅大惊，说：“难道是……”，一个红白相间的蛋，走了出来，说：“没错，就是咸蛋超人！”黑大帅也不是一般人，运起了鸡巴神功的第八重——所向批靡！两个人不分高下，打得如火如凃，全然没有注意到有脚步声正在逼近，两人的实力非常接近，因为都是不死之身，所以这场较量注定是平手。突然，一道熟悉的身影出现了，正是喜羊羊！正当大家的注意力全都转到了喜羊羊身上时，另外一个人冲入了人群中，引爆了身上的炸弹……  
母鸡妈妈奋力将两个蛋护入身下，在场的所有人都化为了灰烬，除了喜羊羊与灰太狼，他们早就悄悄远离了战场，还有两个蛋，母鸡妈妈在临死前对他们说“不要再打了，我马上就要死了，给你们传送到另外一个国度去，你们要好好发展……”说完便断了气。  
喜羊羊对灰太狼说：“总算结束了，我们以后终于能在一起了”“是啊，永远不分开”，灰太狼抱住了在怀中的喜羊羊，回到了青青草原。  
据说，当时引爆炸弹的人叫本·拉登，而黑大帅和潇洒哥到了一个小岛，因为他们长得都一样，又经常在一起搞基，所以把小岛命名为“日本”，意思是“自慰”，并已他们俩的形象以及两蛋的中间色——红色，创建了国旗。他们渐渐将这个小岛发展壮大，但那里的后人，长得又矮又挫。  
黑大帅也不多言：“那我们换个地方玩，意下如何？”包包大人和泰哥答应。三人行使在草原高速路上，路面由于被煤车常年超重行使，路况十分不好，不过坐在黑大帅的揽胜运动版车上并不太颠簸。车辆停在了门口，黑大帅将钥匙甩给了泊车小弟，印入眼帘的是四个金黄大字：红粉帝国。草原的男性无人不知黑大帅，包包大人和泰哥，一个进去找了妹儿日逼……黑大帅在包房里面抱起妹儿哈起夺，妹儿说：“老公，夺慢点，逼都找你夺烂了。”包包大人和一个性感小姐玩得高兴，把脑壳鼓到往小姐咪咪胸部头供泰哥也舒服，妹儿逼着摸了很多水出来。  
灰太狼那个时候在家，美羊羊在屋头擦电视，擦电视的时候美羊羊屁股老翘起来，挡到了灰太狼看回家的诱惑。不翘还好哦，美羊羊一翘，两瓣亮光光的屁股露出来了，灰太狼鸡儿当时都硬起来，慢慢走过去从后面抱到美羊羊，灰太狼说：“老婆，我们日批嘛~”美羊羊不好意思，瞪了灰太狼一眼。灰太狼左手往到美羊羊胸口摸，右手抠美羊羊的逼，流了很多水。灰太狼还闻了一下，恳求大鼓骚味，灰太狼把美羊羊全身衣服脱完，往到茶几上一放，举起自己的鸡巴就往到美羊羊操逼。灰太狼把美羊羊的脚杆鼓到两边，把美羊羊死死的压到起，鸡儿在美羊羊的麻批里快速的抽插，搞得美羊羊一直呻吟。  
羚羊公主是慢羊羊从小看大的，每次总是撒娇的喊着干爹，干爹的心里想着羚羊公主想不到的。这天黑大帅正好临时有事撒谎回了古古怪界，就只有羚羊公主一个人在他的干爹慢羊羊家。夏天的青青草原天气很热，羚羊公主就只穿了一件薄薄的睡衣在家，丰满的乳房高挺着，两个乳头清晰可见。下面的三角地带隐约可见黑黑的阴毛。因为慢羊羊是她干爹，所以她也没有觉得不自在的。可是这样却要了慢羊羊的命。其实在六十岁的慢羊羊心目中，当新婚的羚羊公主来到草原的时候，想不到当初的小女孩已经成熟了，修长曼妙的身段，纤幼的蛮腰，秀挺的酥胸，修美的玉项，洁白的肌肤，辉映间更觉妩媚多姿，明艳照人，一双眼睛清澈澄明。  
草原从此在任何地方都可以看到大家欢乐的做爱，羊村、狼堡、厕所和大树，都有大家魅力的身影……草原从此过上了美好的生活。


End file.
